


Better Days

by kingjaebum



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Drinking, M/M, Smoking, Smut, Violence, cursing, dr. jekyll and mr. hyde au, split personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingjaebum/pseuds/kingjaebum
Summary: "When he reached the age of twenty-three, Park Jinyoung stopped writing down his days – they both did. He gave up on trying to keep track of his other self’s whereabouts and all the faults he’s done whilst wearing Jinyoung’s face, because it was pointless to do so if he couldn’t stop him anyway. But the journals remained and so did Mr. Park."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “He's got me down on both knees  
> But it's the devil that's tryna  
> Hold me down”
> 
> -Halsey, Hold Me Down

Jinyoung used to write them down. He made sure that he took note of each and every detail of his day, even the ones he wasn’t aware of. His room was still filled with the journals that held two different handwritings albeit being written by him and him alone. Half of those days were narrated smartly and neatly, mostly telling stories about roaming around the city, reading in one of the more-isolated cafes, working as a waiter at three different restaurants, observing the passersby and thinking about where they were off to and who they were to meet. The other half had a voice much stronger and crueler, throwing sarcastic comments about Jinyoung’s entries, speaking of days spent kicking stray dogs and throwing rocks at cats like a child, disrespecting old ladies, making out with strangers, and lots of fights, complete with all the bloody details. He would have thrown them away, or perhaps set each page on fire, but a part of him would always stop his hand before he even touched a single journal.

               _Think again_ , a voice that was both his own and someone else’s would say. He would have thought the voice belonged to the devil himself, but he didn’t think his own voice was that bad.

               When he reached the age of twenty-three, Park Jinyoung stopped writing down his days – they both did. He gave up on trying to keep track of his other self’s whereabouts and all the faults he’s done whilst wearing Jinyoung’s face, because it was pointless to do so if he couldn’t stop him anyway. But the journals remained and so did Mr. Park.

 

* * *

 

 

“Jinyoung, a little help here?” his co-waiter called out. Bambam struggled to balance the stack of plates in his hands but his arms were starting to shake at the effort, so he called for someone stronger and more experienced to give him a hand.

               Jinyoung appeared in front of Bambam looking like superman disguised as a waiter – his hair neatly brushed, his black apron crisp to a fault, his white dress shirt as clean as the day he bought it, his stance confident and all-knowing – and took half of the stack to lessen the weight Bambam was carrying. He smiled fondly at the hardworking boy the way one would smile at a younger brother. He’s always liked Bambam – he liked him the moment the boy applied for the job about two months ago – and the extra help was always welcome, especially since Jinyoung knew how hard it was to be the only waiter in a restaurant. He’s been fired from five different restaurants all around the city due to his absences that were always caused by the sudden awakening of Mr. Park, but out of the three that he was currently working at, Kaffir Thai Restaurant was where he has worked the longest. His absences made it hard for him to earn money properly, but he was still able to work out his shifts and save a respectable amount of cash that helped him survive every day. He would have called himself a normal person if it weren’t for the extra person he carried inside him.

               “Bam, you really need to start working out,” he joked as they carried the plates to the dishrack. “We can’t have you wiggling around while you’re carrying breakable things.”

               “See, that’s just mean,” Bam said, but he was smiling. They both placed the stacks of plates on the counter and began putting them in the dishrack. It was a simple task that could be done by a single person, but Jinyoung liked talking to Bambam and it wasn’t like he had anything better to do.

               “Oh, hey, I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” Jinyoung said.

               “Shoot.” Bambam wiped his hands on his apron as if getting ready to answer a math question.

               Jinyoung felt himself panicking; he didn’t really have a question to ask, he didn’t even know why he said he did in the first place.

               _How desperate are you to have someone to talk to?_ Mr. Park chuckled.

               “Shut up,” Jinyoung muttered. He was surprised when he looked up to see Bambam staring at him with wide eyes.

               “Excuse me?” Bambam asked, frowning.

               Jinyoung waved his hands urgently. “No, no, no. I said what’s up? How have you been lately?” He laughed nervously, placing the plates in the rack two at a time.

               _Oops?_ Mr. Park teased.

               “Oh!” Bambam’s smile returned and Jinyoung sighed with relief. “It’s been great! My brother’s been thinking about starting up his own café and he told me I should work there instead. You should come with me, we can both hang around in the café looking like smart college students and–”

               Bambam’s words started to fade as Jinyoung felt a familiar weight on his head. He blinked fast in hopes of driving the nausea away, but he knew better than to fight it; the first time he tried to stop it from happening, he ended up collapsing on the floor because of a major headache.

               “Jinyoung? Are you okay?” Bambam’s muffled voice was dripping with concern. Jinyoung must have looked up because the last thing he remembered was Bambam’s hand reaching to support him before Mr. Park’s harsh laugh came.

               _Hey, Jinyoung, knock knock! Open up!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “So look in the mirror  
> And tell me, who do you see?  
> Is it still you?  
> Or is it me?”
> 
> -Karliene, Become the Beast

If Jinyoung were to describe the change to anyone who’d be willing to listen, he would say that it was like a switch being turned off forcefully. First, he would feel his head getting heavier and heavier, as if someone – Mr. Park – was applying pressure on it. Second, his sight would dim, like there was a filter of -1 exposure around everything he saw, and the ground would tip, leaving him nauseated. Third, Mr. Park’s voice would always come – to mock him or warn him, he didn’t know. And fourth, everything would go black.

               That was exactly what was happening now. Jinyoung would fight it if he could – he would get rid of Mr. Park entirely if it were that easy – but the thing about Mr. Park was that he always had a way of manipulating even Jinyoung’s decisions. He was always there, whispering about how bad choices are often the best ones, and Jinyoung’s weak self would just go with it. So when Mr. Park said it was his turn, there was no changing it.

               “Jinyoung?” Mr. Park blinked. He looked up and saw a scrawny boy’s face right in front of him. Mr. Park immediately decided that he picked the best possible time to shut Jinyoung up. “Jinyoung, are you okay? Do you need to puke or something?”

               Mr. Park sneered. “After seeing you? Oh, definitely.”

               “I’m sorry?” Judging by the look on Bambam’s face, it was obvious that Jinyoung never spoke that way to the boy and Mr. Park was not the least bit surprised, nor was he pleased.

               “Does it always reek in here?” Mr. Park cringed down at his – Jinyoung’s – apron. With one swift, angry movement, he ripped the cloth off him and tossed it to Bambam. “Or is that just you?”

               “Jinyoung, I don’t understand–”

               “No surprise there,” Mr. Park chuckled to himself. It always amused him how many people Jinyoung encountered in his daily life. Mr. Park had a few acquaintances but that was all they were. He never thought of anyone as his friend, which made ruining all Jinyoung’s friendships all the more enticing.

               _Mark,_ Jinyoung spat. _What’s Mark, then?_

               Mr. Park felt the growl in his throat before he even registered that it was there. He took one of the plates in the dishrack and smashed it onto the floor. The boy – _Bambam_ , Jinyoung corrected. _He has a name_. – jumped in surprise.

               “Jinyoung, what’s wrong with you?” Bambam’s voice was an octave higher and Mr. Park didn’t know if it was because he was mad or afraid. It was probably the latter.

               Mr. Park stopped and raised his eyes to meet Bambam’s. Slowly, he straightened up and walked closer to Bambam. The click-clack of his leather shoes echoed in the kitchen and with every _click_ , Bambam flinched. With every _clack_ , Bambam backed away.

               “Jinyoung, you’re scaring me,” Bambam whispered oh-so innocently.

               “Jinyoung, huh?” Mr. Park grinned. The name sparked up an idea in the mind he shared with someone else. He raised his hand as if he meant to hit Bambam, but when the younger boy raised his arms to shield himself, Mr. Park was gone.

 

Jinyoung blinked once, twice. Everything came into focus on the third blink and he did not like what he saw. In front of him was Bambam, arms raised in defense, knees slightly shaking, eyes shut so tightly that his whole face scrunched up. It took Jinyoung a moment to realize that his own hand was raised – that it was _him_ Bambam was shielding himself from.

               _Like the view?_ Mr. Park mocked, his satisfaction evident in the honey dripping from his voice.

               Mr. Park was out for no less than ten minutes and he’s already damaged a part of Jinyoung’s life. It wasn’t fair that he could do so much damage in such a short time, while Jinyoung couldn’t even make a single scratch in Mr. Park’s life because everyone knew him as Jinyoung, even when he ran around wreaking havoc.

               Jinyoung let his hand drop to his side. He stared at Bambam as the younger boy opened his eyes. Bambam slowly stood straighter but he was still cautious, as if one sudden movement would trigger Jinyoung once again.

               “Bam,” Jinyoung whispered, worried that once he spoke a little louder his voice would crack. “I’m so sorry.”

               “What…,” Bambam started, but his breath caught in his throat. His eyebrows drew together and he stared at Jinyoung with judging eyes. “What the hell was that all about, Jinyoung?”

               Jinyoung wanted to take a step closer to Bambam but thought better of it; he could still see that the boy’s knees were shaking. “Let me explain,” Jinyoung said. It was his turn to be afraid now.

               _Are you sure you’d want him to know just how evil you are?_ Mr. Park’s voice came ringing.

               _I’m not evil_ , Jinyoung thought. _You are._

 _Exactly, Jinyoung. Remind me again who I am?_ Mr. Park’s laugh was harsh.

 

It turned out that Bambam was nicer than Jinyoung expected. When Jinyoung offered to buy Bambam dinner to make up for the trouble, Bambam accepted. Jinyoung bought them each a hotdog from the stall near the restaurant and they both sat down on the pavement next to the road. Jinyoung was reluctant about telling Bambam his little secret, but when he did, the boy took in every detail and even asked a few questions about what it was like to know that his personality wasn’t the only one inside him. Jinyoung kindly answered Bambam’s inquiries and he felt relieved for the first time in a long time.

               “Does anyone else know about it?” Bambam asked, finishing the last bite of his hotdog.

               “Just one,” Jinyoung said. “My best friend, Jackson. But he isn’t around much since he’s busy competing in other countries. He’s a great fencer.”

               “How did you meet him?”

               Jinyoung hesitated. “Mr. Park trespassed into Jackson’s house when we were nineteen.” He was surprised when Bambam laughed; he was expecting the younger boy to criticize him, or at least Mr. Park’s actions. He watched Bambam laugh until he ended up laughing too.

               “You know what?” Bambam said, standing up. “I think it’s pretty cool that you can still manage to work despite the…extra baggage.”

               “Yeah, well.” Jinyoung got up too, brushing away the dirt on the back of his legs. “I just got used to it, I guess.”

               _Liar. You never did and you never will._

               “Let’s go back to the kitchen,” Jinyoung said, ignoring the voice in his head. “The boss’ll kill me if he sees the broken plate.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “And all the kids cried out,  
> "Please stop, you're scaring me."  
> I can't help this awful energy  
> Goddamn right, you should be scared of me  
> Who is in control?”
> 
> -Halsey, Control

The air was damp in Mr. Park’s favorite alley. He was fine with the other streets and alleyways but it was always this particular one that he passed through the most. The brick walls were covered in vandalism and posters, as if placing a missing person’s photo and their relatives’ contact details in a creepy-looking alley would help alert the public. Fools. Two Dumpsters were placed next to each other by the wall and the stench was putrid enough to make Mr. Park’s face contort in a satisfied way.

               To any other person, he looked like a normal 23-year-old guy wandering the streets at night and the thought made him chuckle. How absolutely thrilling would it be to ruin their nights? Perhaps he could walk around with a limp and pretend to ask for spare change, then sink his teeth in the hands of those nice enough to give him some. Or he could run around naked and bang on everyone’s doors.

               _You’re terrible_ , Jinyoung whispered.

               “And you’re useless,” Mr. Park spat back.

               “Hey, mister.” Mr. Park jumped at the small voice coming from behind him. He turned around to see a filthy child dressed in rags looking up at him. “Who are you talking to?” the child asked, aiming his curious round eyes at Mr. Park. The child, in Mr. Park’s opinion, was sent from heaven to fulfill his wish of an eventful walk.

               With a sly smile, Mr. Park crouched down to level his face with the child’s. “Why, you, of course!” he said, his smile turning into a grin. “Who else would I be talking to?”

               “You said ‘useless’ and I don’t think I am,” the child said, his brows knitting together as if that could somehow make him look more certain of his statement. How pathetic.

               “Child, you’ve been scavenging all day, have you not?”

               “Yes, sir.” The child would have looked proud of his hard work if it weren’t for Mr. Park’s daunting eyes.

               “Tell me…” Mr. Park moved closer to the boy as if to tell him a secret. “Will that make you and your family rich?”

               The poor boy’s shoulder sagged. There was a sudden flicker of hatred in his eyes and Mr. Park found it exhilarating; even in such a young boy’s eyes, the hatred was like a mirror.

               _See, Jinyoung?_ Mr. Park wanted to say. _Everyone’s a little rotten._

               “You’re not helping anyone either, mister.”

               “Oh? I can assure you I can offer much help.” Mr. Park flashed his wide grin before he reached for the filthy thing and swung him into the closest Dumpster. “Have fun scavenging!”

               He left the boy in the Dumpster and didn’t look back even when the boy started yelling about Mr. Park’s sins coming back to haunt him someday. He merely smiled; he reveled at the thought of waking up to find his favorite sin standing at the foot of his bed.

               _Is that what he is, then?_ Jinyoung asked. _A sin?_

               “Ah, Jinyoung,” Mr. Park mused, tucking his hands in his pockets. “You insist on being the nice one in our little duo, yet you use what you can just to spite me.”

_Then you admit I can use him._

               The corner of Mr. Park’s lips twitched. He huffed a little before making his way to the bar downtown.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You want me to fix you but it's never enough  
> That's why you always call me cause you're scared to be loved  
> But I'll always be there for you”
> 
> -The Weeknd, Shameless

 

Mark’s laugh was the type of sound that resonated all throughout your body once you heard it – that was why Mr. Park liked it so much. When he heard that laugh, he felt, and when he felt, it meant he was just as human as perfect little Jinyoung was. But he’d never admit that to anyone.

               It was the first thing he heard as soon as he entered the bar. The night had just begun – it was only half past nine – but Mark has already gathered a fair amount of admirers. The guy was good at that, attracting people. It was one of the things that Mr. Park couldn’t quite understand; he was beginning to think that Mark had his own damn secret and it infuriated Mr. Park that he couldn’t figure it out.

               Mark was in the middle of laughing at one of his admirers’ jokes when he saw Mr. Park making his way to the cluster of people hanging around Mark. When the group looked over to where Mark’s eyes were trailed on, they immediately seized all conversations and laughter, as they should.

               “Get the fuck out of my seat before I break your plastic nose,” Mr. Park coolly said to a girl practically shoving her boobs in front of Mark.

               The people in the bar knew better than to make Mr. Park repeat himself, so the plastic girl left together with all the other plastic boys and girls around Mark to sip on their drinks and shove their boobies somewhere else.

               “Good evening to you too, Mr. Cheerful,” Mark said with a smile. He gestured at the bartender for a refill and another glass. “So, what has my grouchy cakes been up to recently? You haven’t been coming here lately.”

               “It’s none of your business,” Mr. Park said.

               Mark was about to take a shot, but he put the glass down and turned to Mr. Park, smile gone. “Don’t give me an attitude, Park.”

               The hair on Mr. Park’s arms stood up. Like this – he liked it better like this, when someone looked at him with authority and not with fear. Sometimes, when people looked at him like he was some kind of feral animal, he wanted to beat them bloody and drill it into their heads that he wasn’t a fucking criminal.

               “Don’t give me shit,” Mr. Park answered, but there was a look in his eyes that said yes, Mark, give it to me. He knew Mark saw it, especially when the older boy leaned in to place his lips on Mr. Park’s. He was just about to kiss back when Mark pulled away with a teasing smile.

               “I won’t give you anything you won’t ask for.”

 

Mark was dead serious when he said he wouldn’t give Mr. Park anything he didn’t ask for. He refused to kiss Mr. Park until he said “Kiss me, Mark,” even as they stumbled into Mark’s apartment, drunk on alcohol and lust. Mark didn’t take his clothes off until Mr. Park said “Strip for me, Mark.” But when he finally did take his clothes off, Mr. Park’s clothes came off next and they were kissing their way to the bedroom.

               Another thing Mr. Park loved about the boy was his roughness. People never would have guessed that the ever-loving prince charming, Mark Tuan, was ruthless in bed. There was no stopping him once he started clawing at Mr. Park’s back and clutching his hair by a handful. Mr. Park liked it that way – he liked Mark just like this.

               They both landed on the bed, Mark’s beautiful body beneath Mr. Park’s. “Mark,” Mr. Park whispered as the older boy pulled him closer, digging his nails into Mr. Park’s smooth nape.

               “Keep talking,” Mark almost growled. “Tell me what you want, Park Jinyoung.” Mr. Park groaned.

               _What’s the matter?_ Jinyoung taunted. _Hate the sound of my name on his lips?_

               Mr. Park ignored Jinyoung. This was his moment and he was going to enjoy it no matter how hard Jinyoung tried to extinguish his flame.

               “Mark,” Mr. Park said once again. “Fuck me, Mark.”

               The older boy grinned – Mr. Park was sure the devil would be jealous of that grin. Mark flipped them over and kissed Mr. Park with the roughness that captured the younger’s attention from the very beginning. They both groaned as their erections rubbed together, the hunger in their stomach dying to be attended to. Without waiting a moment longer, Mark entered Mr. Park with a sigh. The sound that came from the younger’s lips were as sinful as it always was, and he knew Mark liked it when he made all the noise that he could.

               “That feels so good, Mark,” Mr. Park whined. He said the older boy’s name again and again, pushed him to go faster, harder, because they were both broken toys. The only difference was that Mark was an empty, soulless doll and Mr. Park was a far-too-stuffed bear threatening to explode into two types of cotton.

 

There was one thing that bothered Mark more than anything. It was not the sex, no, the sex was always amazing no matter how many times they’ve already done it. It was definitely not the drinking because they both chased the feeling of intoxication. It was Park Jinyoung himself. To him, Jinyoung was like an owl: he met Jinyoung at the bar when it was one of Jinyoung’s “free days” as he liked to call it, they talked, they drank, they went to Mark’s apartment and fucked, but when morning came, Park Jinyoung was no longer by his side.

               Mark has always been a hopeless romantic, but the separation of his parents led him to believe that perhaps the mere concept of romance was hopeless. Yet as soon as Jinyoung walked into his favorite bar with a busted lip and sharp eyes, he was ruined. On the first night that they met, they managed to make out in the alley at the back of the bar. On the second night they met, Jinyoung blew him in the bar’s bathroom and it was the best one Mark has ever gotten, and he’s received a lot. On the third night, he triumphantly got Jinyoung to go home with him and they fucked twice. But when Mark woke up, he was alone in his room, the side of his bed still warm and smelling like Jinyoung.

               Tonight, however, Mark was ready. He was prepared to ask Jinyoung the question that’s been bothering him since the day Park Jinyoung climbed out of his bed in the morning.

               “Jinyoung…,” he started. He saw Jinyoung clench his jaw. They were tangled in the sheets. Jinyoung’s head on his chest.

               “Stop it, Mark,” the other boy said. “Don’t call me that.”

               Mark cleared his throat and tried again. “Park... Why do you always leave me?”

               Jinyoung’s eyebrows drew together in a questioning look. He sat up and stared at Mark. “What do you mean?”

               “Every time I wake up, you’re already gone. It’s like you have a curfew or something.” He meant it as a joke, but when Jinyoung didn’t laugh, he sighed heavily. “Park Jinyoung, I want you to be honest with me. What am I to you?”

               Jinyoung grimaced. “Mark –“ he tried to say something but stopped. He shook his head and placed a hand on Mark’s cheek. “If you only knew…”

               Mark felt his temper rise, fast and strong. “If I knew _what_? How am I supposed to know anything if you won’t tell me?”

               “I want to, believe me, I do. But it’s just not the right time. So can we just go back to sleep and pretend we never had this conversation? Then you can wake up tomorrow and find me gone again, like always. I promise I will tell you when I’m ready.” Jinyoung’s eyes were pleading and Mark’s heart softened; he was powerless against Park Jinyoung.

               “Okay.” He wrapped his arms around Jinyoung and they both pretended to sleep.

 

“Park Jinyoung, I want you to be honest with me. What am I to you?”

               Jinyoung’s heart raced against his chest. He hated the cruel, selfish Mr. Park, but he had no intention to ruin both their lives. He did not mean to intrude on such an intimate moment, but he was unable to stop the change. Once the thought of changing entered his and Mr. Park’s shared mind, they couldn’t stop it, and he accidentally thought, _What would happen if we changed at a moment like this?_ So it happened.

               _Jinyoung!_ Mr. Park snarled. _Don’t you dare – don’t you_ dare _say anything stupid!_

               Of course Jinyoung wasn’t going to do that. He was not like Mr. Park and Mark Tuan did not deserve to get hurt, he knew that from all the times he peeked into Mark and Mr. Park’s moments. He was not going to break Mark’s heart.

               “Mark –“ Jinyoung began. He wanted to tell Mark the truth, but the pressure on his head told him not to, not yet. He placed a hand on Mark’s cheek just to see what it felt like to be intimate with someone. “If you only knew…”

               “If I knew _what_? How am I supposed to know anything if you won’t tell me?”

               “I want to,” Jinyoung said, “believe me, I do. But it’s just not the right time. So can we just go back to sleep and pretend we never had this conversation? Then you can wake up tomorrow and find me gone again, like always. I promise I will tell you when I’m ready.”

               “Okay.”

               When Jinyoung was sure that Mark was asleep, he climbed out of the older boy’s bed, got dressed, and left the apartment.

 _Thank you_ , Mr. Park whispered as they walked back home.

 _You owe me_ , Jinyoung replied, almost happily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So have you got the guts?  
> Been wondering if your heart's still open and if so I wanna know what time it shuts  
> Simmer down and pucker up  
> I'm sorry to interrupt. It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you  
> I don't know if you feel the same as I do  
> But we could be together if you wanted to"
> 
> –Do I Wanna Know?, Arctic Monkeys

"Trust me, Jinyoung, you're gonna love working here!" Bambam was his usual cheerful self as he gave Jinyoung a tour around his brother's new café. Jinyoung listened attentively and he took in the sight of the high windows and the white aesthetics of the wide space with delight. On the widest wall of the café were scribbles made by either the owner of the place and other employees and designers or the customers themselves. It pleased Jinyoung to see such a clean and warm place; it somehow soothed him to know that he was working here instead of taking care of other people's mess. At least here, he didn't feel as dirty as Mr. Park led him to believe.  
     Bambam had been kind enough to stay true to his word and let Jinyoung work at his brother's café with him despite the fact that Jinyoung wasn't exactly the perfect employee. Jinyoung was more than grateful to have found another friend he can trust his secret with – it has been extremely hard on him since Jackson left for Hong Kong.  
     "I know that getting here is a bit of a hassle," Bambam said. He rubbed the back if his neck sheepishly. "Especially since it's kind of far from where you live and you have to take the bus to get to this part of the city but –"  
     "Hey," Jinyoung cut him off with a warm smile. "Bam, it's no big deal, okay? You're already doing me a huge favor just by letting me work here even if I'm..." He trailed off. He was unsure of what he actually meant to say. Incompetent? Unstable?  
     "Bossy?" Bambam teased. Jinyoung knew that the younger boy was aware of what Jinyoung was trying to say and he appreciated the boy for understanding and brushing it off. "Well, Park Jinyoung, you can't boss me around in my own brother's café, now, can you?" Bambam squared his shoulders and grinned triumphantly.  
     "You do realize that I'm going to kick you once our shift ends, right?" Jinyoung teased back.  
     "Yes, and that is exactly why I am savoring this moment. Now get to work, Park!" Bam laughed as he playfully threw an apron at Jinyoung and went inside the café's kitchen.  
    _Enjoying your new friend?_  
     Jinyoung rolled his eyes. He knew he had the upper hand between them after what happened with Mark, so he wasn't threatened by his other self at all. _I am, actually. Thank you for asking._  
     He wore the apron Bam threw at him and let out a satisfied sigh. A new job together with a new friend. Perhaps it was Jinyoung's turn to marvel at the good things about being alive instead of letting Mr. Park ruin his every shot at being happy.

On Jinyoung's fourth day working at Bambam's brother's café, he began to take note of how Bambam interacted with the customers. The younger boy was always enthusiastic upon greeting the newcomers, flashing his "pearly whites" as he often called it. There were more customers now, despite the café having just opened a few days ago. The interior and exterior of the café drew the customers in, and Bambam's joyful way of talking to people added to the café's charm. Jinyoung observed the way Bambam's lips would always open when he smiled while taking orders at the counter, the way the younger boy made casual conversations with people, the way he lifted his eyebrows in wonder when someone entered the café; Jinyoung wanted to try becoming as charming as Bambam, so he concluded that the next customer that came in would be swept away by how warm and welcoming Jinyoung could be–  
     The wind chimes by the door rang. He and Bambam exchanged a short look and he nodded to indicate that he would tend to the newcomer and Bam could continue his place at the counter. When Jinyoung turned toward the door, however, he felt his confidence wane a little. The customer that just came in looked a bit...withdrawn. The boy had wide shoulders that sagged lazily yet coolly, as if he didn't have anything to worry about. His dark hair fell just above his sharp eyes and he reminded Jinyoung of an eagle searching for its prey as he scanned the café for a place to sit. Jinyoung cleared his throat to signal to himself that he was not going to allow this new customer to intimidate him; he needed to do well in this job because he genuinely liked working with Bambam.  
     With a warm smile, Jinyoung approached the customer. "Sir?" he said softly. "There's a seat by the window, would that be fine with you?"  
     The customer's eyes turned to him. This close, Jinyoung realized that he could do this – that the customer wasn't so scary after all. The customer nodded and followed Jinyoung to the seat by the window. Once he was seated, Jinyoung noticed that the customer had a notebook and a book in his hand and he placed them carefully on the table. It gave Jinyoung a chance to open up a conversation.  
     "Haruki," Jinyoung read the spine of the book. "I've read this one, I liked it a lot." Jinyoung smiled and met eyes with the customer, trying his very best to charm him the way Bam charmed everyone.  
     The customer picked up his book, Norwegian Wood by Haruki Murakami, and said, "Yes, it is very well-written, I suppose." He placed the book back down and stood up, signaling that their conversation was over. Jinyoung sighed as the customer made his way to the counter.  
     "Im Jaebum!" Jinyoung heard Bambam call. He turned around to see Bambam grinning at the customer he was just talking to. "Took you long enough to finally visit!"  
     "Keep your voice down," the customer, apparently named Im Jaebum, said. To Jinyoung's surprise, Jaebum smiled a little. "You better give me a discount, Bam. I had a hard time getting here."  
     Bambam scoffed as Jaebum reached the counter. "A hard time! Your apartment is right down the street!"  
     "I demand a 20% off on my strawberry frappe or we are no longer friends."  
     Jinyoung found it amazing how likable Bambam was. He didn't know how the younger boy became friends with Jaebum, but he assumed that Bam didn't have a hard time at all because that was just how he was.  
      _Jealous?_ Jinyoung could hear the grin in Mr. Park's voice.  
      _Go away. You still owe me._

     "Jinyoung!" He snapped out of his mental battle with Mr. Park when he heard Bambam calling his name. "Come here, I want you to meet someone."  
     Jinyoung wasn't sure if he wanted to formally introduce himself to Im Jaebum – he was fine with the thought of having a customer-waiter barrier between them because that meant he didn't have to converse and get close to the other boy. But Bambam was smiling so widely that he knew he had no choice so he went over to the counter with a hesitant smile.  
     "You called?" he said.  
     "Jinyoung, this is my friend, Jaebum," Bambam said, gesturing to the once-customer-now-potential-friend. "Jaebum, this is Jinyoung. Don't worry, Jaebum doesn't bite. Much."  
     Jaebum shot a look at Bambam but nodded thoughtfully at Jinyoung. Jinyoung smiled and nodded back. "Nice to meet you, Jaebum."  
     As if by miracle, the wind chimes rang once again and a well-dressed lady came in. Jinyoung tried not to make his relief obvious when he said, "I better get back to work," and proceeded to the woman at the door.  
      _Way to be charming, Park Jinyoung._  
     Jinyoung winced.

Im Jaebum was unable to focus on reading. He was usually very good at concentrating despite other noises, but it was not the noise that distracted him, there was hardly any noise at all. The distraction came from Bambam's new friend. He was very aware of the boy walking to and fro, cleaning up tables and accompanying customers to vacant seats. Jaebum eyed the boy like a prey.

Jinyoung felt a pair of sharp eyes on him, and he was both frightened and electrified.


End file.
